Confessions
by QualityRachni
Summary: If love was the greatest gift he could give, then surely his love for Jyudaime was perfectly okay? Gokudera resolves to tell Tsuna exactly how he feels about him. Tsuna's reply would blow him away. TYL!5927 Rated T for safety. EXTREME!Fluff.


**Apologies to those that have me on alert for my other stories!! I haven't had much inspiration for them lately!!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be no Kyoko Sasagawa and instead Gokudera would be the one that Tsuna lusts for!! But alas, to my chagrin, I don't!**

**Might I also add, that I posted a first draft of this on the Hitman_Reborn community on livejournal under the username Crimson_helena incase anyone thinks this is a lift!!  
**

* * *

_None of it holds my interest_, the young man thought as he lowered the lid on his computer. Closing his grey eyes, he tilted his head back, using his hands as support. His mind began to wander again, to the gentle smile of a special brunette haired someone. The one person he would _die_ for, the one person who he had come to love. That person with eyes the colour of soft brown sugar, the person he had sworn complete loyalty to.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Since their first meeting over ten years ago, he had harboured feelings for his superior, his boss, his beloved Jyudaime. Was it wrong to love the one whom you were sworn to protect so fiercely? A frown creased Gokudera Hayato's forehead as his mind flitted to the religion that he had grown up with. If love was the greatest gift he could give, then surely his love for Jyudaime was perfectly okay. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the framed photograph sitting on his desk.

Gokudera could remember the day that picture was taken as though it were yesterday. They had succeeded in defeating the Varia and the cry-baby Lambo had finally woken up. Sawada-san had thrown a party, and someone had taken a photograph of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto together; just the three of them. Tsuna's perpetually innocent face lit up with a smile, Gokudera's own face holding a rare smile too, lips pursed on an ever-present cigarette and Baseball Idiot grinning like the (grudgingly) lovable halfwit that he was. Was it really ten years ago since that day?

Sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday and at others, it felt like a lifetime away.

Gokudera smiled and reached for a cigarette; perhaps one day he would be brave enough to confess to Tsuna how he felt.

The sunset was bleeding orange across the pale blue sky. Gokudera watched with a flaccid cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. His face was blank, his thoughts kept secret from the world.

On his mind?

How best to approach his Jyudaime and tell him how much his heartstrings tugged whenever he saw his porcelain features. How much hearing his gentle laugh made his heart soar and made his day just a little bit brighter.

He had been practicing in front of the mirror for days now. He would stand, red faced before the bathroom mirror, rehearsing the exact tone of voice he would use. How he would drop to his knees and dare to grasp Tsuna's slender hands in his own, unworthy ones. How he would whisper in his ear how much he loved Tsuna, he had loved him from the first day he set eyes on him at Namimori Junior High.

Tsuna was all that filled his thoughts. Every waking moment was spent thinking about how he could make things easier for Jyudaime.

A smile crept across Gokudera's face as he flicked the stub of his cigarette over the balcony on which he stood. The sky was now starting to turn an inky navy colour higher up, whilst the horizon bled red and orange into the hills. He blinked and saw the after vision of the Italian hills imprinted on his retina. The colours all reversed, yet they still looked beautiful; for they were a constant reminder that they would always be there, just like he would always be there for Tsuna.

Gokudera's mind drifted back to a year ago when the relationship between Kyoko-chan and Jyudaime had broken down and the two had reverted to being friends. Tsuna had been distraught. It had broken his heart to see Tsuna so listless and meandering around the Vongola manor like he had no purpose in life.

Gokudera had been a true right hand man in that situation. He made sure that Jyudaime smiled, ensured that there was always someone with him so that he wouldn't feel alone, wouldn't feel unloved.

For he was loved. Always and forever.

Gokudera turned away from the balcony and shut the French doors. His heart rate increased as he resolved to go see Tsuna.

His stomach decided to start practicing somersaults with utmost vehemence; it seemed his heart was practicing a drum roll as he strolled down the corridor to Tsuna's office.

He prayed that Reborn would not be with him, for he did not wish to send the man away from his charge.

Suddenly, he found himself at Tsuna's office door. Gokudera's heart now seemed to be performing a military tattoo!

He rose a hand and knocked on the wood, slightly below the nameplate. His stomach leapt into his throat, begging to be let loose. He swallowed nervously as Tsuna's voice sounded clear; inviting him into the room.

_This is it. I have to tell him_. He thought as he swung the door open to reveal Tsuna sitting behind his desk; the perfect picture of male beauty. Eyes eager and full of interest, elegant hands, clasped before him supported by his elbows resting on the desk. Tsuna's eyes flicked up to meet Gokudera's, causing his heart to adjust to near light-speed. His breath hitched in his throat, he coughed, face burning up due to anticipation at finally admitting his true feelings.

"Gokudera-kun! What can I do for you?" he asked. Gokudera's mind instantly jumped to smut. He could think of many things he would like the tenth to do for him…

He cleared his throat and bowed slightly. He was thankful that Reborn was not accompanying Tsuna as he had hoped.

"Jyudaime, I…I wish to confess something to you." He said with a slight stutter.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Gokudera.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" he replied.

Gokudera drew in a deep breath, this was it. Now or…or…or never.

"Tsuna-kun," he said, catching the young Vongola boss by surprise at the use of his first name, "I…I…I love you. And I always have." he said with the smallest hint of a stutter. Rosy pink tinted Gokudera's cheeks as he stared at the carpet beneath his feet. It really was a most interesting pattern, red, gold and green threaded together in the semblance of what seemed to be a plant. He stared at it, till it seemed that was all his world was constructed of.

He snapped back to reality when he felt the velvet touch of soft fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head.

"Hayato-kun." He said in a gentle purr. "Is the carpet more interesting than I am?"

Gokudera adjusted his gaze to look into the eyes of his Boss, they seemed to sparkle.

Unbeknownst to him, a stray tear had escaped his eye. Tsuna wiped the tear with the tip of his thumb and gently licked the drop off.

"You taste sad, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera barely trusted himself to nod; nerves had taken over his whole body.

Tsuna held him by the chin still; his legs seemed barely able to hold him up.

"Jyu--" he began, his sentence cut off by Tsuna's slender finger against his lips.

"Don't speak." He purred and closed the small distance between their faces.

Tsuna captured Gokudera's surprised lips between his own. The older man taking a moment to realise what was happening.

_Tsuna is kissing me. Tsuna. Me…KISSING!!_

His knees grew weak as he responded to the kiss, Tsuna's arms shifting to catch his precious Right Hand Man.

"Hayato…I love you too." He whispered in Gokudera's ear as he pulled away.

His face shifting into the most beautiful smile Tsuna had ever seen.

Gokudera blinked, it wasn't just his imagination. Jyudaime was holding him close against his torso. He inhaled, taking in the musky scent of his superior mixed with the smell of freshly laundered cotton.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tsuna and pulled the man towards him, capturing his surprised lips with his own smirking ones.

Gokudera ran his tongue along Tsuna's bottom lip, seeking entrance into Jyudaime's mouth, parting them with just a gentle moan from the younger man. He tasted sweet, like Ramune yet far more satisfying than any simple carbonated soft drink.

Tsuna responded to Gokudera's ministrations, drawing forth a deep growl from his Right Hand Man. He nibbled at the tip of Gokudera's tongue and felt him smirk through the kiss.

Tsuna felt himself being moved back until he felt his desk bashing against his legs. The world was turned on it's side as he became aware of Gokudera's weight pressing against him on the desk, long slender fingers entwined themselves in Tsuna's hair as the kiss intensified, stealing the breath out of the Vongola boss' lungs. Tsuna's hands began to wander, stealing underneath Gokudera's shirt to be met by firm, taught skin stretched over muscles. His skin felt like it was made of the finest velvet, soft and warm to the touch, yet it seemed to have an indestructible quality to it.

Gokudera pulled away, breathless, yet still suspended above the flushed face of Tsuna. He gazed at his face, taking in every inch. It seemed his heart would burst from beating so fast. Gokudera's head began to spin slightly as he allowed his head to be filled with Tsuna once more. He smirked and stroked Tsuna's face gently with the back of his hand and planted another kiss on his lips.

He felt Tsuna grinning underneath his lips, and his hands cradling his neck and pulling him closer to his face.

"Hayato-kun," he purred into Gokudera's ear "This may just be my new favourite activity." Gokudera smirked, _I could think of a few activities that surpass this one_ he thought.

"I can think of a lot more that you would like, Jyudaime." He replied in a low voice which made the hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck stand on end.

"Don't call me Jyudaime, Hayato-kun. You can call me Tsuna."

Gokudera smiled and nodded, "Well then, Tsuna-kun. Tell me how you find this." He said softly and began kissing Tsuna's neck, gently sucking the soft, pale skin. He could hear his breath catching in his throat. Gokudera grinned and shifted to the side of Tsuna's neck and gently teased the skin with his teeth, biting into the flesh. Tsuna gasped and gripped Gokudera's silvery locks as his face flushed with pleasure. He had not known how fantastic it felt to be bitten in such a fashion; Gokudera's teeth clawing gently at his skin, sending waves of pleasure down his body.

He stopped and raised his head, Tsuna's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met Gokudera's and saw how lit with passion they were.

"And that, Tsuna-kun. How did you like that activity?" he asked suggestively

Tsuna blushed and tried to flatten the front of his trousers.

"You enjoyed it I see." Gokudera said with a smirk. He made no move to hide his own arousal. Tsuna's eyes travelled downwards and he grinned.

"As did you, Hayato-kun."

Tsuna's desk phone rang, much to the annoyance of Gokudera. He watched his boss as he held the phone delicately in his hands, listening intently to the person on the other end of the offending device.

_How did the Gods manage to make such a perfect being?_ He wondered to himself, his recurring feelings of self-doubt resurfacing _What if he doesn't really love me? What if he is only doing this to please me?_ Gokudera shook his head frantically, dismissing negative thoughts; a faint smile graced his lips as he recalled the passion that clung to Tsuna's voice as he had reciprocated his feelings. He closed his eyes for a moment, reliving the moments which had just passed between the two of them. Surely this was too good to truly be real? His love of ten years, finally returning his feelings with as much passion as he had? He pinched himself in the arm; no. This was real.

The beautiful brunette, clasping the phone to his ear, belonged to Gokudera in some strange, unspoken way.

It had been eight minutes and thirty-five seconds since he had mustered the confidence to tell Tsuna how he felt. Gokudera's head seemed to float above the clouds, immersed completely in a world that only contained Tsuna and himself.

He was abruptly bought back to Earth as Tsuna replaced the receiver, the noise reverberating in Gokudera's ears as a loud clash. He shook his head and grinned impishly at his love.

"Now, where did we leave off, Tsu-kun?" he purred as he reached for the other man's tie and pulled him in closer, the gap between their flushed faces growing smaller until it seemed they shared the same air.

Gokudera's lips crashed against Tsuna's in passion, stealing the breath from the younger man's lungs. He seemed to grin into the embrace before returning it, causing Gokudera's knees to grow weak once more.  
It was still very much like a dream come true to the silver haired Storm Guardian to be kissing the one he had harboured a secret love for these past ten years. He couldn't help feel that at any time he would be shaken awake by someone and thrust into a world void of requited love. A world where Tsuna, and he were nothing more than very good friends.

They remained entwined in each other's arms until Gokudera's stomach began to protest against its apparent lack of adequate nutrients.

He blushed slightly as his stomach made those grotesque sounds once more.

Tsuna giggled slightly; causing Gokudera' stomach to resume its somersault practice. He really did love everything about Jyudaime, his gentle laugh, his eyes of soft brown sugar; his hair that seemed as soft as silk. His compassion for those of lesser circumstances than himself; the fact that he did not regard Gokudera as a lesser person because of his parentage.

He blinked furiously against the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, but nothing could get past Tsuna's Hyper Intuition.

"Hayato-kun, what is the matter?" he asked softly.

Gokudera blinked several more times and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes;

"This is for real, isn't it, Tsuna?" he asked softly.

"For as long as you wish it; I shall belong to you, and you alone Hayato-kun." Tsuna whispered in the silver haired guardian's ear; sending a shiver down the man's spine.  
"I wish for you to belong to me forever, Tsu-kun." He replied, his voice trembling and hot with lust and love.

A throaty giggle loosened its self from Tsuna's throat; "Your wish is my command, Hayato-kun." He replied, planting a kiss on the Storm Guardian's waiting lips.

Gokudera smiled and stood up, extending a hand towards Tsuna.

"Come on, my stomach is demanding food and I don't think my sister is in the kitchen today."

Gokudera lead his boss by the hand through the corridors of the Vongola mansion towards the kitchen which occupied the upper basement.  
Tsuna watched as his Right Hand Man rummaged in the fridge, his eyes tracing the gentle curve of Gokudera's arm as it held the door open. He smiled softly as his mind drifted to the stolen moment they had just shared in his office. His pulse quickened as he envisioned it happening again, the next time the two were alone in a secret place.

He shook his head as he became aware of Gokudera speaking to him;  
"Sorry, Hayato-kun, you seem to have occupied my thoughts." He said softly.

The Storm Guardian smirked; "Are you hungry?" he asked

Tsuna's mind flooded with innuendo and images, most included a naked Gokudera covered in sushi. He blushed slightly but found he wasn't hungry.

"No, Hayato-kun, I'm not, thank-you."

Gokudera nodded and resumed making whatever it was he was making, Tsuna was hardly paying attention to the food other than wishing that it were he receiving such attention from Gokudera's deft hands.

Soon, he was sitting right in front of him, a plate filled with anti pasta on the surface before him and a fork in hand. Tsuna's stomach performed flip flops as he watched his Right Hand Man carefully spear prosciutto and olives onto a fork and transfer them to his mouth. He blushed and averted his gaze to the mittens on his hands. The same cream coloured chenille mittens, emblazoned with 27 that Reborn had given him ten years ago. They never seemed to shrink as his hands had grown larger or when his mother had washed them. A smile graced his lips as he recalled the training he had received before the Varia Ring battles. How useless had he really been then?

"Tsu-kun?" He snapped out of his reverie at hearing his name being called

"H-hai, Haya-kun?" he stuttered

"Smile." He said gently whilst placing a hand over his own.

Tsuna felt the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin, and his heart rate climbing at even the slightest touch from Gokudera.

"Even without a smile, you're beautiful, Tsuna, yet with one, you make me fall in love with you all over again." Tsuna's face flooded crimson with a blush.

Gokudera leant across the table and captured the tenth's surprised lips in another kiss. He felt his boss' lips curve into a smile as the kiss was returned. The anti pasta was forgotten as Gokudera's arms crossed the table to bring Tsuna closer to him. A soft moan escaped Tsuna's lips as he returned Hayato's kiss.

It almost seemed as if his heart were ready to burst from the level of intensity he felt when he was around Gokudera. What Tsuna had felt around Kyoko-chan was nothing compared to how he felt when he was with his Right Hand Man.

When Hayato was with him, he felt complete. He felt like he could do anything; take on any Famiglia in the world. As long as he had Hurricane Bomb Hayato at his side, everything would turn out perfect.

"Hayato?" he whispered against his Right Hand's ear.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" he replied, his voice quivering.

"I think we should move to somewhere a little more private. If you are finished eating; that is."

Gokudera shovelled the last few pieces of ham into his mouth and washed it down with the glass of water sat before him.

"Let's go." He replied with a smirk. Tsuna grinned in reply and gripped Hayato's hand in his own and dragged the man off to his private quarters.

Hayato awoke, several hours later, entwined in the arms of Tsuna; his seemingly fragile body, curled to the contours of Hayato's own well muscled form.

Song birds once more erupted from his chest as he replayed the happenings of the previous night in his head.

He was in love, and the one whom he loved, returned that love. He could now understand how Ryohei felt all the time; as though he were the centre of the universe, he was the one who gave out the most happiness for the one man that needed it most. His irritation regarding Sasagawa seemed to evaporate right on the spot. Tsuna was all that truly mattered to him now.

Tsuna's happiness. Tsuna's health. Hayato would truly do anything if it benefited his love.

* * *

Please R&R! This is my first attempt at yaoi .!!


End file.
